Loki's haunted memories
by Contriago
Summary: Loki has always felt alone but when the one girl he falls I love with dies he decides to do anything to fill the empty place in his heart he must ask himself did I go to far? rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

i remember her like it was yesterday, her dark brown hair whipsing around in the wind. her pale face lightly coated with a pink blush from the crisp autumn air. her chocolate brown eyes staring intamitally into my green eyes. her pale pink lips had a smile that made my heart ache with a love that my mind could never understand. her pale skin so perfect and flawless much like her innocent mind. there was only one problem with her. she was a mortal and father would disagree with that altogether. but it was ok for thor he was perfect and father gave him more lead way then myself.

her name was chelsea and she had shown me her world like no other human could have. i had two years ago thought that it was a perfect place to play god and bring some light on their world but the avengers had put an end to that.

my thought of the past were interupted once again by the new mortal that i had been watching for the last six months. i had stumbled upon her by accident as i was walking through the streets thinking about chelsea i had bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. apologetically i reached for her hand to help her up and as our eyes reached my heart froze.

"Chelsea..." i breathed. my heart racing. i knew it wasn't her it couldn't be i had watched chelsea die in front of me, yet this girl standing before me could have been her twin.

"No... my name is Mira." she said. "well... thanks for knocking me down and helping me back up i gotta get going i've got a friend waiting for me." she then tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and smiling turned and walked away.

all i could do was stare after her shocked and bewildered. My heart merely jumped out of my chest that day and the day after and the day after, i spent every minuet i could down in midgard watching Mira thinking and pretending that she was my long lost Chelsea that had been taken away from me.

Chelsea's eyes were wide with fear as she was forced to her knees beside me. i was soon to follow suit.

"This is not what we agreed on!" i shouted at the blue demon before me.

"Odin and i were not in agreement when he took you from me."

for a moment ice cold eyes met emeral green ones. two piercing gazes fighting for the better outcome.

"Enough kill her." the blue demon said.

the man next to me grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back showing her throat. a quick flash appeard before Chelsea's throat and blood came rushing out. All i could remember was all the blood and the pleading look for help that left her eyes as she left her body.

i woke with a start my body covered in sweat, and that lonely feeling i had had for many years began to slowly fill my heart undtil it was so heavy i began to weep. my shoulders shook.

"Chelsea, why?" i cried... "Why...why...why?"

there was no reply in that cold dark air that surrounded me.

Anyone who wants me to continue better let me know now...I may just write this for my sister and forward it to her she's been begging me for a loki fanfic. I just felt like I should share but if no one interested there is no point in sharing it. let me know if anyone has any thoughts for ideas either.


	2. Chapter 2

still shivering from my sweat soaked body i flew from my bed and out of the family home. running to meet with Heimdall.

"How...how is she?" i asked, my voice shook as i spoke. only heimdall had known about Chelsea and only Heimdall knew about Mira he kept an eye on her for me.

"she is well. she loves to play with that black and white furball of hers." he said.

"hmmm..." my thoughts were interupted with images of her playing with her cat.

"Loki when will you tell your father about her. you didn't tell him about the last one and she nearly killed you when..." he paused before continueing. "all i'm trying to say is that he's catching on to you. he knows you leave this world and come back. he is suspicious and he still fears you will cause more trouble around here."

"i'm harmless for now." i replies before turning to walk towards the platform. "send me down to see her."

"Loki...i..."

"JUST DO IT!" i yelled he shifted his sword into the ground and i felt a hard pull on my body pulling me down towards midgard.

my feet hit the ground and it took me a minuet to get my barings, but once i knew where i was at i made my way slowly down the alley where i had fist bumped into her. she had just gotten off work i could still smell her scent in the air, or was that my own imagination calling me to her.

i made my way down the street humming a tune my mother used to hum to me when thor and i were children. the air around me was murky and the air had a chill to it that i could feel, though it did not bother me.

just ahead of me was the tall ladder that i knew would lead up to the back of her apartment i felt my lower region swell at the thought of her showering or changing her clothes. trying to wash away these thoughts i began to climb to her apartment complex. the ladder was slippery as i climbed but i was determined just to see her agian.

i finally made it to the top of the landing and there she was, my lungs heaved but no air came, and then my heart negan to race. she was bending down with a grace and ease that would have disgraced Chelsea. a smile came across her face as she reached out gently. and then a small black and white shape appeared and thrusted its head up into her hand forcing her to pet him and through the window i could hear its loud meow of pleasure.

lucky furball was all i could think. how she was carassing him even on his belly and then the black and white furball came towards me and i froze but it was to late she had already seen me...

dun dun dun what should happen next? jk i know what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you sairy for the review this chapter is dedicated to you. please keep reviewing it means a lot to me.

She came right townards me and opened the backdoor that led to the porch. i moved to leave but i only had my left leg over the railing ready to leave when her sliding glass door opened.

"What do you think your doing?" she yelled at me. a smirk appeared, i had always thought Chelsea was cute when she was mad at me and here was Mira yelling before me.

"What are you doing here are you stalking me? Do you know i could have you arrested for that? Why are you stalking me? Why...why are you smiling this is no laughing matter!" her arms came straight down at her sides as she continued to yell and question me.

"No, i don't think its funny. i...i just feel like i know you." i said.

"Know me...how?" she asked. the wind picked up from the still air and blew her hair in her face.

"I don't know." i lied i felt at that time that if i told her about chelsea it might mess something up or frighten her away.

"I...i feel like i know you too." she said.

I looked at her as if she was strange, how in this world could she have ever known me?

"i know it sounds crazy but ever since you bumped into me, i have had these really strange dreams about you." she smiled. "Come on in let me make you some coffee."

she turned and stepped through the glass door her small furball rubbing against her leg to greet her.

i was reluctant to follow her. everything sounded weird and out of place.

"What kind of dreams have you had about me?" i asked.

"Come on in and i'll show you." she said. before i knew it she was gone before me and i was left alone sitting on the railing with the cold wind chilling me. i thought about going home but my curiousity got to me.

i slowly pulled my leg back over the railing and walked towards her apartment. she set the kettle down on top of the stove and turned it on before turning towards me.

"So you actually came in did you?" she asked.

i nodded and stared at her. she slowly walked towards me.

"Would you like to hear what i dream about?" she smiled.

"Yes." i said simply. why was she playing this damn game?

"It started out that you kidnapped me and took me away from this world. i kept fighting you at first but then you began to get violent. my body wanted and needed you. it wanted your pulsing cock inside me. i ached for you." she said the smile still on her face.

i was sure if someone could see me other than her they would have noticed that i was as pale as a ghost as she said these things.

"what?" sha asked still staring at me and then her hand grabbed my hard memeber and i jumped unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?" i asked her taking a step back from her.

"Don't you want me? Don't you dream about me too? just like this on my knees begging you for some cock?"

How did she know these things? i wondered to myself.

"I know everything about you loki. i know about chelsea. i know you think of me as if i were her. i know you want to fuck me till i can no longer move."

"Loki ..."

"Loki..."

i woke with a start my whole body drenched in sweat, and far more worse than that was that i was alone in the cold dark air yet again.


End file.
